Aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. During the flight, such aerial vehicles may continuously change or maintain the speed, height, posture, acceleration thereof to perform a specific function.
In some instances, it may be desirable for a multi-rotor aerial vehicle, such as a multi-rotor UAV, to vary the power of each power component (e.g., a propeller and a motor) among the plurality, in order to implement various flight control schemes. However, during a decelerating state of a motor, the excess power generated from kinetic energy of the motor in a preceding accelerating state may simply be consumed by damping of power components, which lowers the energy efficiency of the UAV.